I'm dating a Stripper
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Juvia and friends go to a strip club for Levy's bachelorette party. And Juvia gets a lap dance from a very handsome man.. who just so happens to be her almost-boyfriend who she didn't know was a stripper.


OK manga readers, who's as devastated as I am? I had to write something cute to get over my broken heart. But I have faith!

Anyway, this was originally a prompt for Everyday Lives. So here's the final version. It's the longest fic I've wrote in a while! I hope you guys like it!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Juvia shook her head, it had to be a joke.

The lights flashed over the stage quickly, causing her to see him again.

There was no way this was happening.

"Over here, hot stuff!" she heard Cana yell to one of the men.

A blush spread over her pale face, watching a scantily clad male walk in front of her on his way to Cana. His tan, round cheeks on display for all to see.

"Hey there babe," the stripper put his hands through Cana's hair as he straddled her legs, "ready for a _wild_ time?"

"Oh yeah," Cana put some singles in his G-string and watched him move.

Juvia couldn't watch them. Completely out of her comfort zone here, but had to come for Levy's sake. It was her bachelorette party after all. And even though her maid-of-honor Lucy had planned for them to go to a nice dinner and then a hotel for gift giving and girl talk like back in high school… Cana and Erza had other ideas, and drag the group to a strip club.

And it just so happened that she knew one of the… entertainers.

" _It's not like he lied to me.. we hardly know one another, it's just.. Juvia just wasn't expecting this.."_

"Are you having as much fun as I am?" Lucy sat down two margaritas before sitting next to Juvia.

"Oh yes," Juvia nodded to the blonde, mimicking her exasperated look.

"At least you don't have a future husband to look forward to," Levy sighed, she had her 'bride-to-be' crown hidden in her purse, "Gajeel will kill me when he finds out."

"Or better yet, try to outdo all these guys," Lucy murmured into her glass.

Levy laid her head down, "You say that, but he'd probably do it."

Juvia laughed when Levy added, "And don't pretend Natsu would be thrilled about this.."

Lucy choked on the salt. Natsu would be furious and everyone in all of Magnolia would know it.

"At least you have someone to be upset with you," Juvia glanced down at her lap while she spoke.

"What about that guy you've gone out with a few times? We haven't even _met_ him and you're already picking out venues," Levy giggled.

"Well yes," Juvia rung her hands together, not daring to glance at the stage, "but it was only a few dates. As much as Juvia likes him, she isn't sure he likes her that much."

That was a total lie. She had run into the same man every day for months, and after she realized she was totally in love with him, he finally asked her to coffee. He wasn't very vocal with his feelings, but he did like her. He told her that _two days ago_ when he walked her home and kissed her goodnight.

She was in absolute heaven. Cloud nine couldn't describe her joy! That is until tonight...

…Where she found him 'working'.

He had more clothes on than the rest of them. Wearing baggy cargo pants and a bandana wrapped around his head. His body was flawless, the only imperfection was a scar on his hip and a tattoo on his chest. But it only made him more perfect... if only he didn't work as a stripper.

"So what? He likes you enough to keep taking you out. And to _Scarlet's_ no less. I know Erza gives us all a discount, but that place is super expensive," Lucy whispered the last part in case said red head heard her.

"Well... He hasn't even told Juvia where he works," and now she knew why.

"Don't worry about that!" Levy giggled again, she was working on her third Blue Hawaiian, "It took Gajeel forever to admit that he has his nipples pierced!"

"He does?!" both Lucy and Juvia sputtered into their drinks.

"He doesn't wear them but he doess!" Levy would probably regret saying that to her fiancée's best friend and the blonde gossip/reporter.

"I was told that a future bride was over here," a deep sexy voice interrupted them, his sculpted arms rested on the back of Levy's chair, "I don't see any frilly crown, so I'm guessing all three want the royal treatment?"

His smirk was something Juvia wasn't used to. He was awkwardly shy, almost to the point of being aloof.

"It's her!" Lucy pulled out the crown and put it on Levy's head, much to the smaller woman's protest.

"Alright then," he started to grab Levy's chair to drag her to the front when she stood and sputtered.

"No, no, no! It's OK!" she waved her hands in front of her, "My fiancée doesn't know I'm here, so I don't want to make him mad," she bowed her head, "I'm sorry!"

The gorgeous stripper laughed, "No problem. What about you?" he turned to Lucy, flashing her a grin.

"No way, my boyfriend would be worse than the groom," she giggled, then her smile turned a little sinister, "but my friend here is single! She would love to see you for a while!"

Lucy had patted Juvia's back, unaware of the inner turmoil she was having.

"We'll leave you alone~!" Levy and Lucy ran to the table Erza was at, giggling the whole time.

Juvia was glued to her seat, not ready to look at his face.

"OK then," Juvia didn't see his pleased smirk, "you look a little nervous. It's alright, I'll go easy on you," he walked slowly to her, like he was stalking his prey, "Blue is my favorite color, just so you kno-"

He stopped talking right before he moved over her lap, Juvia took a peak up at his face. It was covered in shock and fear, "Ju.. J-Juvia?"

"Hello, Gray," she kept her eyes on his face, on the sweat as it dripped off his bangs and down his nose.

"You uh- hey. Um, you're here. How-" he took a shaky breath in, obviously a little startled.

"Juvia is here for her friend, Levy. She didn't know that you worked here."

"…right," he continued his way onto her lap, gripping the back of her chair.

"Wait! Juvia is um.." she thought once he recognized her he would go away!

"This is kinda my job," he closed his eyes and took another deep breath, then when he opened them he was staring right at her with such an intense stare she felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Oh.." Juvia leaned all the way back in her chair as he began his routine.

Gray stared right into her eyes and he moved his hips, one hand behind his back and the other on her chair. To create the effect of him touching her he grazed the tops of her thighs every few movements.

Juvia wanted to be respectful of him and keep her eyes on his, but his abdomen was right in front of her face. It was dripping with sweat and chiseled to perfection.

He moved his hand from behind his back and reached for hers, he placed her hand on his chest and slowly moved down. The tips of her fingers sliding into the grooves that were carved so smoothly. He never stopped moving his hips, but rather sped up his actions. He moved his other hand off the chair and into his victim's hair, letting the curls fall through his fingers.

Juvia was mesmerized by every action. He felt wonderful beneath her fingers, and while he may have on pants, he left little to the imagination. Suddenly he was off her.

"Wha-" he started at her ankles and skidded up her legs, his touch was brief. But it had the desired effect Gray was hoping for. She was trembling in his hold. Once he moved back to her lap, he raised one leg and set it on the side of her chair. His hidden prize directly near her face. Gray honestly hated this part, but most women loved it even though they couldn't touch him.

Juvia couldn't move her eyes away from the view in front of her. She could only see an outline, but shaking her head she forced her eyes up to stare into his. A permanent blush graced her cheeks.

Finally, Gray put his arms back on the chair and leaned in close to her neck. It was how he normally ended his routine. And this one was insanely tame compared to others, but he just couldn't do it to Juvia.. Getting a little intimate with the women normally left them breathless, and him with a bigger tip.

He moved his head up, gazing into her deep blue eyes. He hoped he was getting across that he would explain later. Juvia's breathing was shaky, and he wondered how she would be with a private performance.

Jerking that thought out of his head, he knew he had absolute zero chance with her now. He started to stand when he felt a timid had put a bill or two in his pocket. Juvia was smiling a little at him, so maybe not all hope was lost.

"Thank you.." Juvia couldn't believe that just happened!

"Anytime beautiful," Gray winked at her and quickly walked away. He needed a little break.

Juvia sat still for a moment, _"Did that really just happen? Was Juvia just.. humped.. by her Gray?"_

"Woah! That was intense!" Lucy slid next to Juvia along with Levy, wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yes it was," Juvia twirled her hair around her finger.

"He was so hot! I bet if you told the guy you're seeing about this he's probably be jealous!" Levy raised her glass, a giggling mess.

"Yes, he would be jealous.."

* * *

The next day, Juvia arrived home from the hotel late. It was almost dark when she pulled into her driveway. Lucy went over all the plans they still needed to perfect before the wedding day.

"Juvia is exhausted, Juvia never wants to get married," she fell onto her luscious couch.

"No, Juvia wants to get married but to no one like Gajeel!" she sat up and punched the couch, "He's making Levy choose such awful music for their wedding! Juvia should speak to him about it!"

Before she could take out her phone to send a long message to Gajeel, there was a knock on her front door.

Not even thinking to look to see who it was, Juvia opened the door, "Hello?"

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor by her guest.

"Hi," Gray had shoved both hands in his pockets, "I wanted to talk to you.. Hope I'm not bothering you."

"No! No, you aren't bothering Juvia," she stood to the side, "Come in."

"Thanks," he shuffled inside, felling very nervous. Of course everything about Juvia made him nervous, but he had hoped this conversation would come much later.

"Would you like some coffee?" Juvia let him find her living room before asking.

"Sure," he scratched the back of his head, then followed into her kitchen. He sat at the table before saying, "I'm sure you're curious."

"Ye-Yes," she stared at the machine as it worked, rather than look back at him.

He sighed, not that he didn't want to tell her, but it wasn't easy explaining why he was a stripper to a girl he actually liked romantically.

"I started right after high school. I was just trying to pay my way through school and it was easy money," he placed his head in his hand, "I'm almost done with school, and as soon as I have another job I'm done there. It's always been my goal."

"I see," Juvia poured the coffee in her matching Disney mugs and gave Gray the one with Donald Duck on it, hers had Daisy.

"Thanks," he gripped the handle but didn't raise it, "I didn't tell you at first.. well, I didn't think it would be an appropriate date conversation."

Juvia giggled, that was very true. She probably would have run if he told her that, no matter how much she really liked him, "What is Gray going to school for?"

"Architecture," He smirked into his mug, "I'm good with anything if I have to use my hands."

"Juvia knows," she mumbled under her breath, her face turning pink.

"Gah," Gray placed a hand on his neck, "Well, yeah. Sorry about the other night. It was awkward for me too."

"It is Gray's job. He had to do it," she raised her cup to cover her face.

"Yeah I guess," he shrugged, "So I guess that's it for us then.."

"Why?" Juvia tilted her head a little, unknowingly causing Gray's heart to speed up. She was too cute.

"Well, you want to date a stripper?"

"Does Gray touch any of these women when he is not working?"

"Not at all."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Juvia smiled.

"Really? That's all?"

"Were you expecting Juvia to end our.." what were they exactly? "..dating because of your job?"

"Well yeah," that's why he didn't want to tell her in the first place.

Shaking her head, Juvia said, "It will take more than that to scare Juvia away."

"Well good," Gray sighed in relief.

"Well since you are already here, would Gray like to stay for dinner?" she stood, taking both mugs to her sink.

"How about I help you cook?" he put his coat on the back of his chair, "I did say I was good with my hands."

Her blush returned, "Sure."

After they cooked, ate, and cleaned up, Juvia and Gray relaxed on her couch with a bottle of wine.

"Really? You know Jellal? And Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Oh yeah, I've known Natsu forever. And Jellal and I have a lot of classes together," he ran a hand up her arm, the wine making him very touchy-feely.

"Juvia cannot wait to tell Lucy and Erza!"

Gray had a rare goofy grin on his face when he asked, "Can I ask you how you liked my work the other night?"

"Juvia liked it," she said before stopping herself.

"Oh yeah?" he put down his glass and leaned in close, "how would you like a private performance?"

"Private..?"

Gray took that as her face turned red and her gaze dropped.

He kicked off his shoes at first, not needing them right now. The lights in the room were already pretty dim, but he turned some music on, to get a mood going. He wanted to do this one right.

He got on his knees on the couch, hovering over her lap. Her gripped the back of the couch with one hand and raised her chin with the other.

Juvia could already feel a difference in this performance to last nights. He was actually touching her. His thighs practically sitting on her, he was running his hand up and down her neck and arm. And he refused to look anywhere but at her face.

And just like the night before he got off of her and started at her ankles, but this time his hands went to her waist and stopped.

Juvia jolted when he rubbed her sides. Then she squealed as he moved her to her back against the length of the couch, he was sitting near her bottom, Juvia's bottom!

Gray put her legs over his own so he could have better access, he moved his hips over her core, sending jolts of pure ecstasy all through her body.

His hand ran down her belly, caressing her inner thigh. Juvia's breathing quickened. He had just kissed her a few nights ago, and now he was in her personal, _personal_ space. But seeing that smoldering look in his eyes, Juvia didn't even care.

Gray braced his arms beside her and moved his hips to his own beat, passing on his body heat to her. It was all he could do to not remove every clothing in between them and take her. The cute noises she was making and the faces.. it was almost too much to bear.

He leaned up and tore off his t-shirt. He wasn't doing much stripping, now that he thought about it. He was acting more like a horny teenager.

Juvia gasped at the sight, her slightly intoxicated brain stopped working when he put her hands all over him. Feeling the carved muscle and smooth skin, her eyes half lidded as she enjoyed every sensation.

"Juvia," Gray griped her shoulders, barely containing himself.

"Uhh," she was half gone when he stopped moving, "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna ruin anything," he hid his face behind his hand, "I actually like you."

"Juvia.. doesn't mind."

He removed his hand, and she saw a faint blush on his cheeks, "Well, in that case."

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He had more tricks to show her anyway.

Three hours later Gray still couldn't catch his breath. He thought he had good stamina, he had to to be a stripper. But this woman, damn she could go on forever.

"Why was Gray the only one wearing pants?" Juvia wondered aloud, she was tracing the tattoo on his chest.

"Because my boss… he respects that we have lives outside work… and that if we're in a relationship or anything… he doesn't want us to be naked… makes us wear those instead…"

"Oh," Juvia flushed, he thought that much of her then, "Then we.. are in a relationship then?"

Gray rolled onto his side, "I was going to ask you on our date later this week.."

"Juvia ruined that…" she tugged the blanket higher up.

"No, no," He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, "You did not."

"Then..?"

Gray kissed her forehead, "Juvia, will you be my girlfriend?" he felt awfully juvenile asking, but the smile on her face was worth it.

"Yes!" she hugged him, causing them both to fall back onto the bed.

"Damn, I wish I would have asked sooner," Gray rubbed her back, laughing with her.

Juvia kissed his cheeks and neck, traveling farther south, "Gray showed Juvia his tricks.."

"What?" he gulped when he saw mischief in her eyes.

"Now it's time for Juvia to show Gray _her_ tricks…"

* * *

I wish I was better at these themes, but it turned out alright (: I hope I've healed some Gruvia broken hearts. The official chapter came out on Crunchyroll today so I reread it and now the pain is back.. But I do have faith in Mashima. ^-^ He's done it twice in this arc and he can do it again!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
